


Genetic Anomaly 3: Better Than Godfather Part III

by DavidB1000



Series: Genetic Anomaly [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Can we get a tag for Penis Growing Kryptonite please?, F/F, How Do I Tag, Humor, Maggie Wouldn't Let Alex Suffer, Sexual Content, Temp GP! Returns, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: After the last story's events, Alex goes to discuss her new found equipment gain with Maggie.Hi-jinks ensue.





	Genetic Anomaly 3: Better Than Godfather Part III

When Alex knocked on her door, Maggie blinked in surprise when she saw her through the peephole.   
She opened the door and Alex sighed. “Maggie, we need to talk.” 

Maggie nodded. “Okay.”   
Alex walked in and Maggie shut the door.   
Alex walked a few feet away and then said. “So, about a month ago, Kara was exposed to Red/Gold Kryptonite. It made her grow a penis.” 

Maggie snickered. “Wow! That's some pretty crazy Kryptonite there.”   
“OH, yeah. And then I accidentally saw it recently on her second exposure, and I still need eye bleach.” Alex sighed.  
Maggie grinned. “Yeah, I take it that it's a large one too?” 

“I don't even know how that is going to fit in any orifice.” Alex sighed.   
Maggie chuckled. “That's pretty bad.” 

“The thing is, and I'm not surprised her and Lena were together in secret, and that Lena helped her out, and all, I have a problem now my own.” Alex groaned.

She shifted her oversized jacket she was wearing, thankful it was cold out, to reveal her lower torso.  
Maggie's eyes widened as she noticed the bulge where there shouldn't be one.  
“Is that a Desert Eagle in your pocket or you just happen to see me, Alex?” Maggie smirked.

“Ugh. I don't know how even I got this, but I need to get rid of it.” Alex sighed. “And the only way Kara got rid of it was uh, you know. Sex.” She blushed.

Maggie smirked. “Well, I think it's safe to say I might be able to help you with that. I mean, I can treat it like a strap-on, and it would not be the first time you used that on me.” 

“If I recall correctly, you were the one who really liked it when I used my fist on your ass.” Alex grinned.

“We are not sticking a freakishly large penis up my ass, thank you.” Maggie grinned. “The last thing I need is to walk funny for a week.” 

Alex groaned. “I wasn't really suggesting that, Maggie. Just you know....normal.”   
“Now that's fine. Like I said, it's like a strap-on, that's flesh colored.” Maggie grinned.

“I'm just wondering how the hell Kara even could come with this...” Alex sighed.   
Maggie smirked. “Well, Alex, I don't know. I'm not a biology expert. I just happened to have enough intelligence work in the special police task force that you don't get to work in unless you're smart.” 

Alex chuckled. “I don't get it myself and I am a biology expert.”   
“Well, I think really, we're just going to have to work this problem out between us.” Maggie grinned and tugged on Alex's pants.   
A moment later, she managed to pull Alex's pants down, and she whistled. “I, uh, truthfully, was not expecting it to be like this.”

Alex groaned. “This is so awkward.”   
Maggie smirked. She then decided to stroke Alex's problem for a moment.   
Alex groaned happily. “Wow.”   
“Yeah, guys like that.” Maggie smirked.   
Alex continued to groan while Maggie stroked Alex's problem.  
Then she moved slightly and took it in her mouth.   
“Oh.” Alex spoke, surprised.   
“Think of this as the only time a lesbian would suck a dick.” Maggie grinned.  
Alex chuckled. “That is such a Maggie thing to say.” 

Maggie smirked, which was even more surreal with her mouth wrapped around Alex' addition.   
After about 12 minutes, Alex felt herself coming, and moaned. “Ooh! Maggie!” 

She came, and Maggie blinked at the sensation, and struggled to swallow.  
When she pulled away, she coughed. “Well, that's interesting.” 

Alex blushed. “We need to go to the bedroom and uh, finish.”

&^&

The next morning, Alex woke up in Maggie's bed, with Maggie's hands on her breasts. Alex sighed happily.   
Maggie woke up, looked down at Alex's naked body, and said. “Well, looks like your problem went away.”

“Thank goodness!” Alex groaned. “Now I can confirm that stupid Penis growing Kryptonite goes away after lots of sex.” 

Maggie snickered. “Oh, Alex. Yes, it does. Let's see exactly what happens when I get hold of this special type of Kryptonite?”

Alex groaned. “Not my ass, please.”   
“No promises, dear.” Maggie grinned.

&^&

That evening, Alex knocked on Kara's door, who opened it a moment later.  
Alex smiled. “Well, Maggie and I are back together, it only took me suddenly growing a penis to do that.” 

Kara snickered. “I'm sorry, but this whole experience is beyond absurd.”   
“Tell me about. Please let me know in advance if you find more of it.” Alex groaned.

“I will. Oh, boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me that Maggie would just want Alex to suffer through this alone. :)  
> Super Blue-balls would be so annoying as a human. :)


End file.
